Maybe just maybe
by Meginaoftheshire
Summary: Laura Mathews hates her mother's world as much as she hates Logan Huntzberger . And that's a lot but she can't help feeling something weird when she's around him. Rory Gilmore is falling in love with a certain charming Australian named Finn but can she really let herself love again. Join the two girls as they battle college, love and snobby rich women. Sorry rubbish summary R
1. Chapter 1

So guys i posted this back ages ago but i didnt get round to finishing it

so i have edited it and have re posted it.

I hope you like it

Lots of Love

Please reviewxxx

* * *

Laura

Laura Mathews wanted nothing to do with her mother's world and it was pretty clear it wanted nothing to do with her. Born from an affair with the gardener Laura learned the hard way that the rich didn't want to mingle with the poor. Brought up by her father, Laura studied hard and made it to Yale without the help of her mother, but with the help of a student loan. Now it was her first day of Yale and Laura was going to have to do it alone. She didn't have her father this time. Well not exactly alone she was staying with three other girls who shared the dorm.

"I'm Rory Gilmore. Nice to meet you this is my Mom Lorelai" said one of girls Laura was sharing with.

"Gilmore, I know that name I have met your grandparent's." Lorelai and Rory frowned; Laura guessed that they thought she was one of the rich kids. Laura quickly explained her situation.

"Well it's nice to meet someone who hates there world as much as I do. I'm sorry Rory but I've got to get going. It was nice to meet you though Laura" Lorelai said before leaving.

"Hey you're mom is cool. I'm really thirsty and could do with my daily dose of coffee. Care to join?" Laura asked Rory.

"Sound great I love coffee. Also this place is giving me a headache" Rory said referring to Paris and Kerry, Laura's other room mates who really weren't getting along. Laura could see why ;Paris was a crazy control freak and Kerry was an air head. Normally Laura wouldn't jump to conclusions but her first opinions on this two seemed correct.

On the way to the coffee cart, and the way back, and even at the coffee cart; Rory and Laura talked about what they loved and what they hated the most. After those twenty minutes she didn't feel so bad about leaving her father. Leaving her dad was the worse thing Laura had ever done, even though he had only been gone two hours she missed him like hell. On the up side Rory was missing her mother so she had someone to talk about it to. Someone that would understand.

"Don't you have any other family?" Rory asked just before they got to our room.

"Well I live with my dad. But I do have a half brother on my mum's side called Collin" Laura opened her door to find her brother standing there with his friends.

"Speak of the devil."

"Oh sis are you not happy to see me?" Colin asked his sister.

"Three things...One, why are you here? Two, how did you know it was my room? And three, why on earth did you bring the chuckle brother's" Laura said referring to Colin's friends Logan and Finn.

"I wanted to see my little sister, and you're dad gave me you're room number. Also, Logan and Finn just wanted to tag along" Colin said. Laura thought she knew the real reason why they came.

"If tag along means have a reason to hang around the girls dorm then I see why they came" Laura told her brother and his friends.

Logan stepped forward and said "Laura still as charming as ever."

"Logan still shagging anything that moves" she replied. Logan looked liked he was going to insult her back but Kerry caught his eye.

"Why don't you introduce us to you new friend's Laura" said Logan.

"Logan, Finn, Colin, this is Rory, Paris, and Kerry. Rory, Paris, Kerry this is my idiot brother Colin and his idiot friend's Logan and Finn. I'm going to my room. Oh and Logan try to not hit on any of my room mates."

"I can't promise anything Kid" Logan said Knowing how much Kid annoyed her. Laura just tried to forget about it and hid until they were gone. She didn't want to have to deal with her brother and his friends. After she was sure they were gone she came out of hiding.

"Sorry to leave you alone with those idiot's I just could not bear to be in a room with them" she told Rory.

"Really because I think that Logan likes you" Rory said, at first she thought Rory was joking but when Laura saw the look on Rory's face she knew Rory was being serious.

"No me and Logan that could never happen. There is a bigger chance of Finn getting together with you" both the girls laughed and started to watch TV. As Laura thought more about it she realized that maybe Logan really did like her, however that thought was shattered when Kerry came in boasting about her date tomorrow night with Logan. At that minute she knew that Logan would never ever like her. But the thing that worried her the most was that she felt sad because of that thought.

Rory

Rory didn't now what to do. This time it wasn't her mom, Yale, or even Jess that she was confused about. No, this time she was confused about a certain Australian named Finn. Rory knew it was stupid but Finn really did catch her eye.

It was made worse by the comment Laura made that there was a bigger chance that she and Finn would get together that her and Logan getting together and Laura hated Logan.

Maybe just maybe Rory could talk to Finn and find out if he fancied her. All Rory could think about was him and it was annoying her. she hadn't felt like this with either Dean or Jess. Then Rory came up with a grand plan which involved sleep...and that was basically it.

The next day went fast and soon it was there first college party. Rory was dearly hoping that Finn would be there. Paris was being crazy again this time she was going on about inventing a new her, Rory knew that would never happen. However Paris did not.

"All through my life people have feared me" Paris said pacing up and down their room.

"But tonight no one knows who I am, I can become a new me. I will be a fun loving paris. A care free paris. Okay who left my jacket on the floor because I am going to kill whoever did it. I swear I am going to-"

"Paris what happened to the new you."

"Sorry. Paris, calm down, deep breaths. In... out, In ...out. Calm "Paris said to her self. Soon the party had started and people were coming in and out of thier room. There was no sign of Finn until he walked in with three girls on each arm.

"Excurse me ladies I've just got to go and talk to this lovely lady. Hello Rory Gilmore what are you doing here tonight?" Finn asked

"Yes what am I doing in my dorm? I don't know, I think I must have stumbled in here by mistake. I am doing that all the time. Wondering in to my own room. I don't know why" Finn laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that; I meant why are you not out exploring. Hey why don't you let me take you?"

"Erm I don't know. Maybe I'll just stay here" Rory Said.

"Come on Gilmore live life to the full" before Rory could answer Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her along whilst they ran.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked Finn.

"It's a secret" he replied with a grin on his face.

"Why should I come? I hardly know you."

"Why not? now come on." They ran together until they reach a group of big fancy houses.

"What are we doing here Finn?" Rory asked.

"Pool jumping Gilmore."

"What in September are you crazy?" Finn nodded and started to climb the fence.

" Are you coming." Rory agreed to go with him then they both climbed the fence.

"Finn how are we going to go swimming? I don't have a costume" Finn gave her a look.

"Not in just my underwear?" Finn nodded and started to strip Rory could do nothing but stare. And then for some insane reason Rory did the same and jumped in the water.

* * *

Hoped you like it please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two hope you like it

Please review

Love

Meginaoftheshire

xxxx

* * *

Laura

Laura hadn't been to that many proper parties in her life, in fact she had only been to two. And one of those times it was to pick Colin, Finn, and Logan up. That wasn't the only time she had to pick them up; ever since she past her test she was chaperoning them home after one of there night's out. For the past two years she had picked them up from wherever they were and before she came to collage it had become a routine on Friday and Saturday nights. _How sad it that _Laura thought. Also giving Collin and his idiot friend's taxi rides wasn't helping Laura run away from her mother's family, it was pulling her in. This was another reason Laura was happy to be at college, because they would know she was busy.

Laura's first collage party had just kicked off, Laura walked into the common room she shared with Rory, Paris, and Kerry. The same Kerry that was going on a date with Logan. However she wasn't going to let Logan Huntzberger ruin her evening, instead she walked out of her dorm room and into one of the others. In one of rooms there was group of five guys playing poker. Poker was one thing Laura was very good at. Another was pretending she couldn't play.

"Hey you guy's mind if I join in your game of…. Well if I join your game" Laura said to the guys who by the looks on there faces thought that one they had scored, and two they could win some money. Laura knew this wasn't going to happen.

For the first two games she let them win, she smiled every time she got a good card and frown when she didn't, also she tilted her cards so the others could see what she had.

"What you going to bet Laura?" said one of the guys named Chris.

"Erm I think I will go all in" she told them.

"You sure about that?" Chris asked.

"I'm sure." she said. In the end they were playing for 200 bucks a jumper and a bottle of vodka.

All the boys looked stunned when Laura beat there asses at poker. After many, many bottles of beer, the boy's were broke, and drunk. Even though Laura was not broke she was drunk, very drunk. As the guy's had no money they played strip poker and after that a game they called kiss poker. She was claiming her kiss of Chris when Logan walked straight in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Logan said causing Chris to remove his tongue from her mouth.

"What do you want Huntzber…Huntzberger" Laura said slurring her words; due to the many bottle's of beer.

"Your drunk" Logan told her. Laura just shook her head and tried to get up; to prove she wasn't, but as soon as she did she fell to the floor.

"Hold on there Kid if you not drunk, then I'm a virgin" Logan said helping her up from the floor.

"Well if we are comparing how much Ive had had to drink, with how many women you have slept with, then I must have drunk as much as Finn does" Laura burst into a fit of giggle's however Logan didn't find the joke funny.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Now come on. I am taking you back to my place, I can't leave you on your own when you are like this."

Logan picked Laura up and scooped her into his arms, and took her back to his apartment he shared with Fin and Colin.

"You know If my brother see's me I'm dead" she told Logan who had put her on his bed.

"That's your fault you should of thought about that before you got your self wasted with those guys. What were you doing with those guy's anyway? there meatheads" Logan told her.

"When did you start caring who I'm with?" she asked. Logan ignored her question and made a bed on the floor and got in it.

"You can sleep in here if you want."

"If you don't mind" she nodded and Logan got in.

"Laura you really shouldn't hang around with meatheads like that" Logan told her as they were lying in Logan's bed together.

"Why do you care Logan? "

"I Just do. I care for you Laura. And I have to well.. I have to do this. I've wanted to do it for a long long time." Logan looked straight into Laura's eyes and they kissed passionately. He ran his hands carefully up her body. They kissed for what seemed like forever and then fell a sleep in each other's arms.

Rory

Pool jumping was an experience Rory Gilmore had never had before, and it was an experience she wanted to do again. Pool jumping with a rather hot Australian was something she could do forever.

"Now love, I say we should go back to my place and make passionate love to each other. And then we shall get married in Russia and have many, many kids" Finn said as they got out of the pool; making Rory laugh.

"Okay instead of the kids, and marriage, we could just do the first bit instead" Finn lent over to kiss Rory but instead of doing the same Rory pushed him back in the pool.

"Love, have I said anything to offend?" he said getting out the pool again.

"Now let me think about that" she paused "Nah."

"Love would you let me walk you home?" Finn asked.

"That would be great thanks Finn" Rory said.

Finn and Rory walked in silence on the way to Rory's room.

"Crap this place is a mess. Oh god are they doing…it ...on my rug!" Rory said looking at the state of her dorm.

"Where the hell is Paris, normally she would be here shouting at someone by now" said an upset Rory.

"Do you want me to get everyone out love?" Finn asked.

"Yes please Finn" Rory replied.

"OUT. EVERYONE OUT." Finn yelled, doing a good job of kicking everyone out.

"Thanks Finn" Rory said.

"Rory can I ask you a question?"

"Yes you can Finn"

"do you know where my room is because I can't remember"

"Well you can stay here if you like but if you think for a second that this is your way into my bed, then you are dead Finn Morgan, dead" Finn nodded and sat on the sofa next to Rory.

"So you don't want to be bed buddies?" Finn asked with a disappointed look on this face.

"No Finn I don't want to be you're bed buddy, I met you yesterday. How about we just be friends?"

"Fr….Friends? But you're a girl "Finn looked puzzled.

"Yes Finn's. You no when a boy and a girl hang out together without sex." Finn looked like it was a concept Finn had never heard of before. "You have been just friends with a girl before right?" Rory asked.

"Of course. Err ...I'm friends with err ...Laura" Finn said.

"That's only because Colin would kill you if you did. Actually would you go there?"

"You Can't blame me she's-" Finn didn't finish that question as Rory gave him the evils.

"Anyway, You can't say you and Laura are friend's, she hates anything to do with Colin, and his friend's -meaning you. And if you are friends- as you said -what friend stuff have you to do together?"

"Well she used to pick us up when we were drunk"

"Finn, that doesn't count."

"Well what do boy-girl friend's do" Finn asked being clueless on the subject.

"Watch movies. Hey why don't we do that tomorrow go to the movies or something, with no sex involved" Rory told him.

" If we are just friend's does that mean I can't do this" Finn lent over and kissed her, at first neither of them pulled away but after they had spent ten minutes with there tongues in each others mouths Rory pulled away. "Night **FRIEND**" Rory said before walking to her room.

"Night Gilmore" Rory didn't know how Finn was taking this friends thing but Rory knew he was going to find it hard. She knew it shouldn't be as she just broke up with Jess but there was just something about Finn Morgan she liked. And she liked it a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chpter Three

I Hope you like it

Love

Meginaoftheshire

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Laura.

Laura Mathews woke up to find Logan sleeping next to her. How did I get here? Laura asked herself. Soon all her memorys from last night came to her, along with a very bad hang over. She looked over at the clock which said it was 12:00, dam she really had slept in and missed her first class. Great start Laura, she thought. On the upside her next class was at 2:00 the problem was that she had to get to her dorm with out her brother noticing. Which as harder than it sounded as his room was next to Logan's. Finally she found a way out. There was a window in Logan's room she could just get though. Laura did what she planned and found her self standing outside Logan's dorm on the grass. Luckily her dorm was not far from there and it only took her 10 minuet's to get there.

"OH so the night walker returns" Finn said sitting on the sofa.

"What are you on about Finn?" Laura asked knowing exactly what he was on about.

"You know what. Someone has been out all night, anyone I know?" Finn asked.

"It was not like you think I just fell a sleep, and don't you dare tell my brother" Laura said.

"Tell me what " Asked Colin who was just walking out of the bathroom.

''First Finn, now Colin, you think they would give me sometime in my dorm before they crash it'' Laura mutterd to herlsef before replying to Colin "Nothing absolutely nothing" she said.

"Really, why don't I believe you? and why are you wearing the same clothes as you were yesterday?" Colin asked.

"I'll tell you Colin, because you're my friend and I don't think someone like Laura should be staying out all night and only coming back at 12 in the afternoon" Finn told Colin.

"You what? I bet she was with a boy! You know better than to go out at night!" her brother shouted at her.

"Your no angel either ,you Finn and Logan go out all the time and will you please stop shouting you making my head hurt even more."

"Oh great and your hung-over as well. If I was you I'd say goodbye to freedom right now because if you think you're going out alone your wrong" Colin told her.

"You're not my dad Colin. Piss off " Laura said before she went to her room to get ready for her next class.

"Hey you all right Laura?" said Rory who had just entered Laura's room.

"Me I'm fine, I've Just got a hang over that's all and Colin chooses now to put on his big brother act"

"Hey you want to go shopping later after class" Rory asked. "That sound's great! but it's on me, I won 200 bucks at a poker game last night" Rory smiled at her.

"Well I guess it's on you" Rory said.

"You want to walk to class together?" Laura asked, Rory nodded so the girls headed off to there class. This time Laura actually turned up for class but it was the most boring class she had ever been in, she allready knew everything the teacher was going on about. By the time the class was over she had made 2 pages full of random drawings.

"You ready to hit the shops Rory?" Laura asked.

"Yeah sure sounds good. Erm can I ask you why were Colin and Finn in our dorm?"

"Colin I have know idea why he was there, but I think he was with Paris. And Finn couldn't remember where his room was so he slept on the sofa" Rory said.

"You like him don't you" Rory blushed "You so do. That's great Finn so need's some one stable in his life. I think his longest relationship was three days. He just wine's them dine's them and then sleeps with them and half the time he skips the first two" Laura said.

"Well I said we should just start of friends as I only met him a couple of days ago" Rory said making Laura laugh.

"Friend', have you meet the guy? he is almost as bad a Logan who's longest relationship was 2 day's. There was one time when he went on 3 dates on the same night. Also Colin's the same; only managing a four day relationship and that's when he was twelve. If those boy's had a dollar for every girl they have been on a date with they'd all be millionaires" They girls laughed and headed into the mall to do some serious shopping.

Rory

After several hour's of shopping, and two pairs of shoe's later the girl's had had enough of shopping and decided it was time to quit. As they walked out of the Mall and back towards campus Rory's phone rang.

"Hello Finn" Rory said.

"How you know it was me love?" Finn asked.

"Well I have this magical thing called caller ID. Pretty good actually, you heard of it?" "Ha, ha, very funny I just rang to talk about are friend non-date" Finn said.

"Your canceling on me aren't you Finn?" Asked a disappointed Rory Gilmore.

"Less canceling more rearranging it. You see me, Logan, and Colin are going the pub and I wanted to know if you would join us" Finn asked. "Only if I can bring Laura and maybe Paris"

"Sound's good Gilmore see ya at the King's head at seven. " Finn said putting the phone down. Rory moaned at the thought of her Non-date being Rearranged. Just because she didn't want to sleep with him didn't mean she didn't like him. Because she liked him a lot. Rory soon told Laura of there plans and they headed to meet Finn. By the time they had got to the pub Finn was all ready there.

"Man you so want to tap that" Laura said making Rory blush. " Laura shhh" an red Rory said.

"Hello Ladies can I get you I drink?" Finn asked. "Coke please, Laura what do you want?... Earth to Laura"

"Sorry I was in Guy land I would so tap that" she said referring to a guy who had just walked past. Rory laughed but Finn just looked shocked.

"Laura you can't just say that."

"Why not? you guy's act like that. How is it okay for boy's to talk like that but not girls?"

"It just that Boys do the pulling and the girls just get pulled that's the ay it works" Finn said.

"That's stupid I bet I could pull as well as you do actually I am going to. I have a idea" Laura said.

"Tell us this idea then" Finn said.

"Well we have fifteen Mineut's and whoever get's the most phone number's wins. Rory can be the counter if you don't mind Rory" Laura said.

"Sure thing, actually I wouldn't mind see someone kicking Finn 's ass" Rory said.

"Great, now how about loser pays for dinner?" Laura told Finn.

"You're on Mini Colin!" Finn said, and then the games began.

After fifteen Minuet's Laura and Finn had returned to the table and Given Rory there Numbers.

"Okay it's a clear win twenty to twenty-five. So the winner is... Laura" Rory said.

"Kiss my ass Finnegan! and about the dinner, no way do I want you taking me out, I want you to take Rory to dinner." By the look on her face Rory knew Laura wasn't going to take no for an answer. In someway Rory was glad she wouldn't take no for an answer, and in other she wasn't cause now there was now way she and Finn could stick to there just friends rule. Rory and Finn stayed in the pub until Logan showed up to keep Laura company, and then they headed out for there meal.

" Do we count this as a date Gilmore?" Finn asked.

"I think we can Finnegan" Rory said teasing him.

"I am going to kill her"

"Where do you want to go Finn " she asked.

"Love you can chose. Tonight what Gilmore wants Gilmore gets" "Well may I suggest a movie and a pizza?"

"Love that sounds great. Shall we go mi-lady or just stand here for as while" Finn said pulling Rory into a kiss. Rory pulled away for a second

"I vote here" Then she kissed him like she had never kissed anyone


	4. Chapter 4

So here is chapter four

I hope you all like it

Please review

Meginaoftheshire

* * *

"Why are you still here rich boy shouldn't you be out with one of your many girlfriends. Who is it this time dumb, dumber or dumbo" Laura coldly. Tonight she wasn't in the mood for Logan Huntzberger.

"What put you in such a bad mood kid" Logan said trying to piss her off. It was one of the things he seemed to enjoy and one thing Laura hated.

"Why do you have to call me that? You're only like a year older than me. Anyway I am like way more mature than you,"

"Yeah because you were so mature playing poker with those idiot guys you had just met."

"Oh come on Logan, you do much worse with people who you don't even there first name" replied Laura.

"I'm older. You're only a kid" he said taking a swig of his bear.

"Get lost Logan, how were we ever friends?" Laura and Logan had been friends, best friends actually.

Nothing could tear them apart.

That was until Colin and Finn got pissed of with the idea of Laura and Logan being friends.

Also it was around the time Logan discovered the art of getting wasted and sleeping with girls.

Them bam there friendship was over and now they hated each other.

End of or that was how Laura felt anyway.

Laura got of her stool and said "I'm going the loo; I'll be back in a minute."

By the time Laura had been to the loo and back her and Logan's table was swimming with girls flirting and batting their eyelids. It made her laugh at how desperate and idiotic some girls were around him.

They acted like he was a god who was going to love and treasure them forever. When actually he just wanted another one night stand to add to the list of many.

Seeing as Logan was choosing his desert for the night Laura slipped out unnoticed.

She had no clue why last night she felt a little bit special.

Why on earth did she think Logan's kiss meant anything, when he said he had wanted to do it for a long time he probably just meant he wanted to add her to his hit list.

All she knew now was that she had to forget about Logan Huntzberger and get some sleep. Seriously she felt like a zombie all she wanted to do was hit the sheets.

Hoping to have the dorm to her self, Laura was disappointed to find that Pairs was in.

She was confused when she found Paris doing yoga.

The Paris doing yoga bit wasn't the confusing part it was Paris's Yoga partner. Colin.

"Colin, what on earth are you doing?" asked a highly confused Laura.

"The tree pose" He replied whilst putting on his most serious face making Laura laugh.

"I can see that but why?"

"Well Paris asked me if I wanted to and I said yes. It's good to give new things ago sometimes you know sis" Colin said going into another pose which somehow looked even more stupid than the last one.

Laura knew that yoga itself was not stupid it was just her brother doing yoga that made her laugh.

Like an elephant doing ballet, the two things should never mix.

"Can I ask you why you were in here this morning and why are you here now?"

Colin looked over at Paris and quickly looked back.

"You and her but she's crazy" Laura said to her brother.

"You can't say that you hardly know her "

"Neither do you" Laura said to her brother then walked into to her room to get some well wanted sleep.

Rory.

Rory had been standing outside for what seem forever but sometimes forever is not long enough. That is how Rory Gilmore felt anyway.

"So tell me about your self Miss Gilmore" Finn asked

"Well I grew up in a little town called stars hollow, I want to be a journalist and have done since before I can remember. Now tell me about you Finnegan"

"I am the oldest of three children I moved to America when I was ten and well that's all I can think of at the minute. You don't really want to know the rest." Rory was going to argue but she was interrupted by a sudden down pour of rain.

"Finn you do realize it is raining, shouldn't we go inside" Rory said to Finn.

"I could be with you in a snow storm and I would not notice the weather."

Rory laughed "Finn that was the cutest and worse line I have ever heard."

"Love you think that was bad I know much worse ones let's go get pizza and I might share some with you" Finn said then he and Rory ran towards the nearest pizza place and began there date.

"Okay Finnegan let's hear a line that is worse than the one you just said" Rory said taking a bite of her pizza with everything. Pizza is not a pizza with out everything.

"Excuse me love do you have a map because I keep getting lost in your eyes" Finn said making Rory laugh.

"Wait I have another, were you arrested earlier? Because it has to be illegal to look that good. Oh and here is my favorite do you have a quarter because my mum said to call her when I fell in love" Rory burst out in to laughter.

"Wait Finn I have one, is there an airport near by or is that just my heart taking off. I can't believe people actually fall for these" she told Finn.

"You know love I have actually use some of these myself"

"I bet you have"

"What is that supposed to mean love?" A confused Finn asked.

"Well from what I have heard you date every girl around. So you would be the type to use those lame lines. But I have to tell you if you think I'm going to be one of those girls who fall for your stupid lines, then you have to know that's not going to happen. Finn I don't want to be one of many."

"I don't want that either love. I know I hardly know you but I would like to get to know you better if you wouldn't mind that" Finn said starring Rory in the eye.

"Yeah that would be nice but you have to promise me that you won't just drop me when you feel like it."

"I promise Gilmore I won't leave you, I couldn't leave you" Finn pulled Rory towards him. Rory Gilmore believed that something's were meant to be and this was one of them.


End file.
